


Bi Bi Bi

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance comes out. Keith is absolutely shocked.Oneshot/drabble





	Bi Bi Bi

"Wait." Keith was frowning, though maybe not for the reason someone might automatically think of. "You've been bisexual this whole time?"

"Uh, yeah?" Lance snorted and gave him a weird look. It was something you realized but not something you just changed at the blink of an eye. And Keith wasn't homophobic. He himself was gay. 

"Why?"

"Well Keith. It would be a crime to deny someone the joy of dating me just because of their gender," Lance smirked now. Wait. The 'joy of dating him. Uh huh, okay--whatever he said. "That would be sexist."

"...fair enough." Keith rolled his eyes. 


End file.
